Si pasas por aquí
by Ocean Lady
Summary: John ha vivido cinco malditos meses en carne viva, extrañando a Sherlock demasiado, creyendo que lo mejor es volver a la terapia. Así que si alguna vez pasa por aquí dile algo que lo anime. / Post The Reichenbach Fall /


_**Disclaimer**_: derechos reservados a Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y quienes correspondan. Estos es sin fin de lucro.

_**Advertencias**_: post "The Reichenbach Fall". Leves spoilers.

_**Género**_: drama —podríamos dejarlo así—.

_**Notas**_: me han inspirado varias cosas para esta mini—historia, más precisamente la versión extraordinaria de la BBC. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**.**

**Si pasas por aquí**

**.**

* * *

_"...un milagro más, Sherlock, para mí. No estés muerto..."_

_(**John Watson**; " The Reichenbach Fall ")_

* * *

Londres no es la que imaginas.

Esa atmósfera idílica, _shakesperiana_, que sólo queda extraordinaria en las postales, es más bien una neblina soporífera levitando como un fantasma sin pies alrededor de la población taciturna. Si quieres un poco de encanto poético pues deberás buscarlo en Sackville Street. Aunque sean oportunas las publicidades en las postales —en su mayoría de marketing neoyorkino— no esperes encontrarte a los Beatles en Carnaby Street o a Harry Potter en King's Cross. Es más, si quiera podrás tomar un taxi sin tener que hacer colas absurdamente largas. Ahora la ciudad está expuesta las veinticuatro horas por las cadenas mundiales de televisión, se ha convertido en la hermosa vedette europea que abre sus brazos a multitudes de turistas cada semana entrante.

Los turistas van de aquí para allá —alegres y desorientados— sacando fotos compulsivamente. Ningún londinense parece comprender sus expresiones de fascinación desquiciada cuando observan la sede de las Competencias. Ni que hubieran visto pasar volando a Peter Pan, con Wendy, Campanita y todos los niños perdidos juntos.

A Londres los Juegos Olímpicos la vuelven loca.

Lo que aquí tampoco habrá es hospedaje hotelero o un restaurant vacío. Pero lo que sí encontrarás —entre las muchedumbres de visitantes— es al _soltero 'confirmado'_ _John Watson_.

.

Doctor John Hamish Watson. Veterano de Afganistán, hombre entrado en años y entrecano. Camina con dificultad e inclina ligeramente el peso del cuerpo sobre su lado sano. Tiene la mirada perdida y los nudillos muy blancos por ejercer cierta presión sobre la parte curva de su bastón. Últimamente sobrelleva la herida de una caída —de _haberlo_ visto caer— que no cicatriza. Si te lo cruzas por aquí va a esquivarte, fingirá estar apurado y doblará en el primer cruce que vea. Y si por desgracia te pierdes en la metrópoli no intentes pedirle ayuda orientativa, pues seguirás perdido. No es que le molestes —ni le moleste— la condecoración de su ciudad como una de las más lindas, no de Europa sino del Planeta entero, ni que todos esos galardones sean pronunciados por cientos de personas en más de una docena de idiomas. Es sólo que John no es amigable con las multitudes. No se abre fácilmente.

Sigue teniendo _problemas de confianza._

Su hogar ya no está Barker Street. Se alejó lo más que pudo de allí, buscó otros trabajos, quiso olvidar que hace no mucho resolvía los peores crímenes junto a su _inseparable_ compañero Holmes. Pero ni las muchas ganas de lograr algo ni el paso del tiempo pueden borrar tan fácilmente lo que duele tanto. No se llega a las metas con el simple hecho de soñarlo. Así que cuando John cierra los ojos y recuerda aquel lugar que abandonó, que algunas veces fue el improvisado laboratorio de un genio, el hogar para un rengo, un refugio blindado contra las _pesadillas_ y los _archienemigos_, tiene que esforzarse muchísimo para no llorar. La última vez que habló con la señora Hudson le pidió _por favor_ que no vuelva a rentarlo. Puede que la belleza sedada que Sherlock dejó flotando se derrame por debajo la puerta a penas otros inquilinos la abran de nuevo y termine por no quedar absolutamente nada de él.

Ni siquiera sus recuerdos.

John jamás admitirá su propia necesidad malsana por secuestrar el recuerdo de Sherlock dentro de esas paredes empapeladas de vetustez cuantos años sea posible. John es—y—fue un soldado. Uno de los muy buenos. De los que no lloran, no vacilan, no muestran sus sentimientos. O al menos eso pensó cinco meses atrás cuando descubrió que nada de eso fue cierto. Sigue siendo un soldado, sí, pero ni por lejos el que creyó ser. Un soldado nunca deja solo a un compañero en las trincheras, no abandona a uno de los suyos en las líneas enemigas. Saben que tipos como Jim Moriarty se pueden ir bien a la mierda con sus _explosivas_ amenazas de _'yo soy el único superdotado del planeta'_. Un soldado de verdad —no John, por supuesto— habría corrido hasta Sherlock como alma que lleva el demonio, empujado de los pliegues del sobretodo y puesto en tierra firme sano y salvo. Eso hacen los mejores solados... ¿no? No se quitan los ojos de encima, se cuidan las espaldas, se prometen lealtad a pesar de todo.

No previó lo que supuso para Moriarty el _problema final_ y dos segundos después Sherlock le hablaba por última vez. La chance de decirle —al muy cretino— que tenía razón, el amor es una enfermedad contra la que debes levantar muros acorazados porque si no te inmunizas te arrollará y despedazará como una locomotora marchando directo hacia ti, perdiéndose para siempre. La de John pasó de largo y desde la azotea de un hospital _cayó_ al vacío. Dos segundos hubieran bastado para detenerla: _te quiero, Sherlock, te necesito, dime que sucede, yo creo en ti. _

_Por favor no estés muerto... _

Un soldado no debería quedarse paralizado mientras uno de los suyos pone los pies al borde de una cornisa _decidido a saltar. _Jamás de los jamases hubiera permitido que ese hombre increíble hiciera cosa más estúpida. Pero John Watson dejó de ser un soldado esa misma tarde. Cuando Sherlock Holmes le susurró al oído su _última nota_.

_Adiós, John_.

Cinco meses después John empieza a sentir que está volviéndose viejo. Sin Sherlock todo es simple y ordinario. Afganistán asalta más violento por las noches y _inservible_ vuelve a dolerle. Es un infierno vivir así. Lo ha sido durante cinco meses. Sin estar del todo vivo, porque ya no hay aventuras que toquen _un sólo timbre durante medio segundo_, pero tampoco muerto, porque Lestrade y la Señora Hudson jamás le permitirán hacer ninguna locura.

Han sido cinco malditos meses pasándolos en carne viva, pensando que lo mejor es volver a la terapia.

.

Si alguna vez pasas por aquí verás que la Londres exportada en estampillas no se le parece en nada a la real.

El Támesis es sólo un río, Oxford otra Universidad espaciosa y el Hyde Park un parque como los de cualquier otra ciudad. El _after office_ está demodé, no existen cuentos sobre hadas celosas, niños perdidos, o plataformas 9 y 3/4, y aún así Londres jamás pierde toda la magia. No será Neverland pero resguarda una belleza inmaculada que continúa serpenteando silenciosa por las calles limpísimas, llenas de misterios y un toque fantasmal.

Mientras camines y vayas derribando falsas expectativas quizá te encuentres a John Watson. Ten por sabido que le incomoda un poco el revuelo de los Juegos Olímpicos. Él prefiere la Londres tranquila e íntima, la que no está acostumbrada a recibir tanto galardón internacional.

Esta es una ciudad que no olvida la historia. Aquí los espíritus de grandes ejemplos parecen estar flotando por las calles haciéndote compañía. Puedes sentirlos cerca, runruneando, y mirarás cada tanto para ambos lados de la calle con esa sensación de que alguien te observa. Si alguna vez pasas por aquí y te encuentras a John Watson dile que tal vez _su_ Sherlock sea como uno de esos espíritus. Quizá le ayudes a tomar coraje para volver a entrar en el número 221B de Barker Street luego de cinco meses infernales.

Y con suerte pronto tendrá que preparar dos café.

Y uno de esos será _negro con dos de azúcar_.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
